happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brothers Cosplay
Brothers Cosplay is the 13th episode of season 112 of HTFF. Plot Quake Tree, Riro Fox, and Rabeav leave their house, separate from each other. Quake Tree walks past Chroma, who is seen painting something with his paint cans and his color brush. Meanwhile, RIro Fox is seen walking past Bushy who is giving a green can (Mountain Dew) to Cuddles. Cuddles then grabs the green can and begins drinking it. The next scene shows Rabeav walking past Taily, and is then jealous of Taily's tail. The next scene shows The Treeless Brothers having returned to their home, having the idea to cosplay. Quake Tree has the idea to cosplay as Chroma, Riro Fox has the idea to cosplay as Bushy, while Rabeav has the idea to cosplay as Taily. Quake Tree and Riro Fox then go to various shops to buy various items for cosplay, while Rabeav is waiting for them. Riro Fox and Quake Tree eventually make their way to an outfit shop, where Riro Fox buys a blue necklace, while Quake Tree buys two gloves and a yellow tie. Then, they go to an item shop (owned by Lumpy), where they are buying green cans (Mountain Dew), painting tools, and an air pump. Lumpy accepts their purchase. The next scene shows The Treeless Brothers' house. Rabeav is still sitting in the house waiting for Riro Fox and Quake Tree to come back. Eventually, Quake Tree and Riro Fox come back home and then dress themselves as Chroma and Bushy. Quake Tree (as Chroma) begins using his orange paint can and splash it on Rabeav. Then, Riro Fox injects the air pump to Rabeav's tail, and begins pumping, forcing Rabeav's tail to become bigger. Now, they have finished their cosplay preparation. The next scene shows The Treeless Brothers in their cosplay walking on the road happily together. They eventually reach the sidewalk. However, a car hits Rabeav's (as Taily) tail due to his tail being too big. Quake Tree and Riro Fox are shocked by this and try to help him. However, Rabeav eventually dies from blood loss. Quake Tree and Riro Fox then begin crying at this. After their mourning, they continue their cosplay tour. The next scene shows Quake Tree splashing the land with his paint can and painting something on his board with his paint brush. The painting is of a head of a deer with mustache. However, Chroma watches his action from the bushes. He thinks Quake Tree stole his role and the picture on the board is Quake Tree's mockery of him. So, Chroma confronts Quake Tree. Quake Tree and Chroma then end up fighting and eventually kill each other. Riro Fox (as Bushy) sees a friendly tree friend, Softy. So, he interacts with him to sell him a green can. Softy then drinks it. After drinking, Softy suffers a slow death and eventually dies. Riro Fox is surprised at that and decides to put his finger on Softy's lips. He then begins tasting Softy's saliva on his finger. Riro Fox discovers that he ends up infected and begins to think that the green can actually contains dirty water. He then eventually dies from the infection. Cuddles is seen happily walking back to his home. He opens the door to his house. However, after he opens the door, he slowly suffers a slow death from Bushy's green can given to him earlier that actually contains poison water (much like what happened to Riro Fox). Cuddles then eventually dies from the posioning. The iris closes in on his face, ending the episode. Moral "Always think that cosplays can be hazards in your mind!" Deaths *Rabeav dies from his blood loss. *Quake Tree and Chroma likely die in the fight. (debatable) *Softy dies from drinking a can of hazardous water. *Riro Fox dies from infection after tasting Softy's saliva. *Cuddles suffers a slow death from Bushy's green can given to him that actually contains poison. Trivia *Rabeav's death is similar to Taily's death in the episode "Nobody Traps the Tail". *This episode's original title was "Cosplay Gone Wrong''".'' Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Fan Episodes